


Lethal

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Seized, Relished, & Ruined [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Mafia Boss, Dark Love, Dark Romance, M/M, Mafia Association, Mafias, Sexual Tension, mafia, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Luhan wanted to protect his father...Sehun desired Luhan...It was a deadly combination...





	1. Premise

Luhan woke to the sound of his bedroom door being slammed open. Startled, he instantly sat up in his bed wide-eyed and alert taking notice of his father's frenzied appearance. His father was a muttering mess graining out incoherent words beneath his breath in a sort of panicked state of mind.

Luhan jumped from the safety of his bed walking up to his father. He wrapped him up in his arms allowing him to sob his worries away. The only thing from the bizarre situation that Luhan could comprehend was that his father had seen something that night that he shouldn't have.

In worry, Luhan whispered softly in his father's ear, rubbing his head gently to try and get him calmed back down. With trembling feet, he led them out of his bedroom and in to the kitchen. Removing himself from his father's side, he helped him sit down at the breakfast nook in order to prepare them some Chinese green tea to settle both of their nerves.

The green tea was almost done when a series of knocks to the front door caught their attention startling them. Luhan left the kitchen as the banging preceded almost breaking the door down in his opinion. Once he was up to the front door, he reached for the doorknob twisting it in the palm of his small hand opening the door for their late night visitor.

"Yes?" Luhan whispered in awe of the handsome gentleman standing before him. He wore a black suit with a red tie, his hair was nicely cut. He'd never seen someone so regal with so much authority and prowess about them before. He was instantaneously spellbound at just the mere sight of the other man.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, little nymph?" the gentleman asked causing Luhan to blush a deep shade of pink at the sudden nickname. Luhan found himself easily stepping aside to allow the strange man in to their quite little home.

Once inside the stranger gave him a once over taking in the huge blue t-shirt draped over his tiny fragile looking frame just above his smooth slender legs. He loved how pale his soft skin appeared, how innocent his brown doe eyes were, and how alluring his pink thin lips looked. To the stranger the boy was more beautiful than any women he'd every seen, came across, or any faerie tale creature he'd ever heard of.

Luhan blushed again realizing that he'd answer the door in only his bed attire. Shyly, he walked passed the man heading back in to the kitchen to fix his father a cup of green tea never noticing the lustful eyes trailing behind him. The man followed him spying the person he'd been looking for seated at the breakfast nook drinking slowly from a tea cup with shaking hands.

The man made his way over to the nook grabbing a chair for himself to sit in. He leaned back against the chair studying the boy before his eyes, he could tell that he had probably been sleeping in his bed when his hysterical father had arrived home.

"What is your name, little nymph?" the stranger simply asked not expecting the boy to answer him. He completely ignored the presence of the boy's father. He wanted him. He would have him no matter the outcome of tonights turnout. He smirked sinisterly beneath his expressionless features hiding his true intentions for now.

"L-luhan..." Luhan stuttered slightly from nervous anticipation. He held himself not sure of what was truly going to happen, all he knew was that it wasn't going to be good.

"Do you know or understand why I am here, Luhan?" the strange man inquired allowing a slow burning venom to enter his voice.

"My father saw something that he wasn't supposed to see ton-" Luhan answered worriedly glancing towards his father's shifting silent form.

"What do you think I came here to do, little deer?" the man questioned the boy further waiting for his graciously timid response.

"You came to make sure he doesn't breath a word to-" Luhan started but the man interrupted him.

"Sehun. My name is Oh Se Hun, little deer. Say my name. NOW." Sehun said commanding the boy to do as he'd asked after telling him his biological name. Sehun didn't want to deal with the situation he had with Mr. Xi at the moment. He was too caught up in the man's own son to be bothered. He observed the boy carefully making sure to study his every discombobulated movement.

"S-sehun- Oh S-sehun..." Luhan whispered losing his voice in the end from embarrassement. His innocent brown eyes fell to the floor at the sensation of unruly butterflies swarming around inside the pit of his stomach.

"Such pretty pink lips..." Sehun murmured beneath his breath loud enough for only Luhan to hear him say it. The boy blushed at the compliment lifting his gaze whilst he made his way over to his almost forgotten silently weeping father.

Sehun stood up from his seat reaching in to his suit jacket to retrieve his concealed weapon- a gun- semiautomatic. He placed it upon the nook- a warning without words- a future promise of what was to come- a silent realization. Sehun reached inside his jacket again taking out a single bullet. Luhan watched in horror as Sehun picked up the gun from the nook gearing to load the one bullet he would need to end his father's life.

"STOP! Please don't kill him!" Luhan cried hunching over his father's trembling terrified form protectively with his lithe little body. His left hand extended in surrender as he begged for his father's life to be speared.

"Why should I do as you plead? You know as I, that he must die- will die-" Sehun started to speak before the woodland nymph before his eyes rudely cut him off in anguish.

"He didn't mean to see anything! He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Please spear him, he's all that I have left. P-please take me in his stead..." Luhan whimpered out in tears with desperation lacing his pretty voice holding on to his father even tighter in his embrace. His father really was all that the boy had left after his mother's death six years prior to this night.

He couldn't lose him. He refused to lose him. He'd do anything for his father, even sell his body to the devil... a devil named Oh Se Hun...


	2. Deadly 1

Luhan cried and whimpered as he was forced to pack his belongings up by the domineering elder standing over him. He tried to gathered what he needed rather than what he wanted in a hurried manner in order to not further anger the other being in the room with him.

He was scared. Petrified of what was to become of him- of his poor terrified father. In just one night his entire life had been turned upside down and he didn't know what to do or how to handle the situation.

"Hurry up, Luhan. I don't have all night to babysit you. I have other things that I need my attention." Sehun hissed at the terrified boy, his impatience running low.

"Can't I just stay with my father tonight and leave with you tomorrow?" Luhan whimpered trying out one last plead to stay with his father.

"No. That is simply out of the question. Now continue packing or you leave with nothing but the clothes already on your back." Sehun said commandingly with an impatient scowl decorating his handsome features.

After that Luhan learned to keep his mouth shut for his own benefit. He finished packing his stuff taking his leave from the confines of his bedroom before the elder.

He felt as his right hand was grasped in to the other's own hand in order to led him out of the comfort of his father's home. He was then led to an awaiting car. His hand was released just as the vehicle's door was opened for him. He got inside and the door slammed shut with the elder popping the trunk to place his bags inside.

He dejectedly sighed. He didn't even get to say good-bye to his father. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair.

Sehun shut the trunk of his car closed before making his way to the driver's side. He opened the door getting in to the vehicle closing the door behind himself. He glanced at Luhan noticing that the younger's seat belt was not in place yet. He leaned over to Luhan's side pulling at the belt crossing it over Luhan's chest before securing it in place with the buckle.

He moved away from him to do the same for himself then took his keys out of his back pocket sticking it in to the keyhole. Twisting it, he started the car's engine switching the gears from park to reverse slowly backing out of the driveway. Once the car was out of the driveway and vertically in the street, he changed the gear to drive making his way out of Luhan's neighborhood.

He didn't stop driving until he was back home at his mansion. After getting out of his car he led Luhan up the steps to the main door of his home. He unlocked the door opening it to allow the younger inside of his new home from henceforth.

Luhan's mouth widened at the layout of Sehun's home. He had never seen or been inside of a mansion before so it was pretty much new to him. He was so immersed in his surroundings that he didn't notice when Sehun took a hold of his hand for the second time that night.

He glanced down at their intertwined hands when the elder began leading him away from the large foyer up the staircase leading to the second floor of the mansion. He was then taken to what appeared to be the elder's master bedroom. He blushed as not so innocent thoughts of what the elder might of had planned for him flashed through his mind.

"This is our bedroom. You can place your things by the foot of the dresser or put them inside of the draws tonight if you like. It's simply your choice. I have unfinished business that I must attend to so I will be taking my leave after you are settle in to the bed for some sleep." Sehun explained to the younger after he had led him in to their soon to be shared bedroom. Sehun inwardly sighed, he didn't want to leave the boy alone in an unfamiliar place but he had no choice in the matter. He had personal business to take care of.

"I have to sleep alone, tonight?" Luhan asked with nervousness bubbling up inside of his stomach as he softly played with his fingers.

"Yes, for the most part. Now hurry up. Get on to the bed. I have to go right now and I want you asleep by the time I get back." Sehun replied with a scolding grimace that Luhan took in with heed. Then Sehun watched as Luhan hurriedly did as he was told.

"Sehun? Can I see my father tomorrow?" Luhan asked with the tilt of his pretty little head as he situated himself in to bed under the warm duvet provided.

"No. I'm afraid not. You won't be seeing 'your father' ever again, but I will allow you to speak with him over the phone, every now and then when I feel that you have earned it. I know that you are probably fighting your sleep but you are tired, so please close your eyes and get some rest." Sehun started, then ended with, " Goodnight, little one."

"Goodnight, Sehun..." Luhan whispered after the elder had long been gone. He sunk down in the middle of the huge king-sized bed beneath the warmth if the bed's duvet as the thought of never seeing his father again began to haunt him. Tears welled in his doe eyes before they spilled with his now confirmed sorrow and depressingly, he cried himself to sleep.

Sehun arrived to the meeting he'd called with his bestfriends, the other heads of their powerful dominating and domineering mafia syndicate. It was being held at the underground bunker in one of their main warehouses. He entered the broadroom taking his place at the head of the table at the center of the room.

"Have the witnesses been handled yet?" Kris asked after Sehun had been faithfully seated at the table.

"They have been accordingly." Kai responded back in Sehun's stead since the matter concerned him as well.

"Any problems we should know about for future assurances?" Kris added warily hoping that nothing else unfavourable had occurred with the others surrounding them.

"Yeah, I'm planning on kidnapping my childhood friend soon." Chen said nonchalantly as if kidnapping innocent wasn't such a big deal. In which case it was not when you're dealing with a mafia of any kind around the world.

"Why am I not surprised by that bit of information?" Lay sarcastically asked with the roll of his eyes at Chen's false nonchalance.

"And what about you, Lay?" Chen inquired rising up an eyebrow at the latter, annoyance present over his facial features.

"Right now, Suho and I are having an argument about him coming out to his parents about our relationship for Pete sakes and it's driving me up the fucking wall! Which of course I don't understand considering the fact that he managed to come out to them about his sexual orientation to them unscathed." Lay whined out pissed out by what was happening in his relationship.

"I bet. With the way his parents act towards him I'm surprised that he even consider going out with someone of your nature." Chanyeol voiced truthfully only furthering surfacing Lay's anger.

"Yah! Stop ragging on my relationship situation, you asswipe!" Lay snarled back at Chanyeol in a venomous manner.

"Think of his situation like this, he came out to them and they accepted that fact but knowing that their only son is gay is one thing, meeting his chosen boyfriend is another. He's probably scared of finally losing his parents forever. Just take your time, I'm sure things will work out in the end." Kris stated simply giving his relationship advice to one of his very pissed off and annoyed bestfriends. Then Kris gave off a gloomy sigh of his own catching Sehun's attention.

"Kris? Is something wrong?" Sehun probed at the realization that Kris was currently upset about something himself.

"Nah, I just got a kid to take care of-" Kris started to explain but Chen rudely cut him off.

"Dude, I didn't know you fathered a kid!" Chen exclaimed from shock at their mostly well put together bestfriend.

"Shut the hell up, Chen. I didn't father anyone. The kid just needed some help, so I'm helping him out." Kris growled continuing his early try for an explanation of his own current situation.

"Yea-yeah, if you say so." Chen teased Kris amusingly whilst rolling his eyes at the latter not really believing that he was just helping some random kid out.

"That's enough for today, Chen. Is there anything new to report in the trades?" Sehun enquired to clear the air and get everyone back on track as to why the meeting was even being held in the first place.

"Nah, Boss. We are just right on schedule with all things." Chanyeol smirked leaning back in his chair.

"Well then, I will contact you guys again when you are needed again. Please don't do anything stupid to get in to trouble while you guys are not in my presence, everyone other than dumbass Chen. Is that understood?" Sehun said dismissing his bestfriends from their meeting while at the same time reprimanding them in order to keep them in line with their current goals.

"As clear as crystal can be, Boss man." Kai mocked the other after being in silence for most of their meeting. Right then, his mind wondered on what he was going to do with Kyungsoo. He pondered if Sehun would be angry if kept the frightened boy for himself.

After that,  Sehun stood up from the table and left his bestfriends inside of their warehouse's bunker heading back home to Luhan. Who was more than likely sleeping by now like he had predicted he would be. When he entered his bedroom, the younger was sound asleep snoring airily with every soft breath that he took in. With a smile upon his lips Sehun went inside of his bathroom to take a shower.

After washing off, he dressed for bed making his way back in to his bedroom. He walked over to the bed grasping the duvet with his right hand. He lifted the it up glancing down at Luhan's tiny frame. His gaze lingering a little bit too long at the latter's milk colored slender legs. He pondered if the boy's legs felt just as soft as they appeared to be.

Luhan shifted his body's movements in his sleep trying to get a better position on the large bed. By doing so, he exposed a bit of his left shoulder and the right side of his hip from beneath the large t-shirt he was sleeping in. He was now lying on his back, a hand safely curled beside his own head.

Sehun examined this new position more closely than the first one. He licked his lips at the sight of pure untainted vanilla skin being alotted to his savagely prying eyes. He could almost imagine how the latter's soft flesh would taste on the buds of his perfectly eager tongue. In his mind, the younger probably tasted just like vanilla on a warm windy night. The perfect start of a storm. What kind of storm? He wasn't so sure about that just yet.

Sehun groaned inwardly to himself, willing for his junior beneath his pajama bottoms to not harden with slight arousal at his very perverse thoughts. Shuffling his previous thoughts around, he climbed in to bed next to the innocently sleeping Luhan. He made sure to place enough distance between their bodies as he possibly could considering the fact that he had perverted thoughts of practically raping the sleeping boy just a few minutes prior.

He got himself in to a more comfortable position for sleep slapping around his pillow before resting his head upon it in a very harsh manner. He was annoyed with himself. How could he think such perverse thoughts about such an innocent hearted boy? Not to mention way too young for him. Well, if he wasn't already going to hell for his criminal acts, on Earth he sure as hell was going for his perverted mind. Finally after a long fifteen minutes of berating himself for his highly inappropriate thoughts, Sehun successfully managed to get his tired body some rest.


	3. Deadly 2

Dawn scoured the quiet Earth. Birds chirped in the dew of the early morning sunlight. The rays of the sun entered the bedroom beating down upon the bed. Sehun woke sitting up in bed, covers wrapped protectively around his lower half. He glanced at the bed behind him. His eyes stuck on Luhan's gracefully sleeping form. The boy was so ethereal. So enchanting, becoming in his eyes.

He stood up from the bed stretching his body out before he made his way in to the bathroom. At Sehun's disappearance in to the bathroom, Luhan woke up feeling the space next him remaining in warmth from the elder's presence. He blushed at the realization that he'd slept next to Sehun. His heart was beating fast inside of his chest when he timidly placed a hand on to it.

He could hear as the elder turned on the shower. Still blushing from his embarrassment, Luhan slowly got up from the bed. The large blue t-shirt he was wearing instantly falling back in to place. Shyly he made his way out of the bedroom heading to the massive size kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, Luhan walked over to the cabinets searching for items to make breakfast with. He found a box of pancake mix placing it down on the counter top beneath the cabinets. Then he moved on to the refridgator opening the cooler's door to find a carton of eggs. Searching the freezer for a pack of bacon sitting them on the counter next to the pancake mix.

After that he began to make a simple breakfast for Sehun. By the time the elder was done with his shower and causally dressed, the food was finished cooking. Luhan partially smiled as he plated their breakfast. His heart painfully aching as the thought of his lonely father began to plague his mind.

"You made me breakfast?" Sehun asked out of shock once he entered the kitchen. He stood there at the archway of the doors leading to the large space, hair still dripping wet from the shower he'd just taken. A towel was wrapped around his neck and he wore a white wifebeater and black boxers only because he was not leaving the house that day.

"Y-yeah... I always make- made breakfast for my father before he woke up-" Luhan replied startled by Sehun's sudden appearance in the kitchen. He had slowly gulp down air in to his body just at the dominating sight and domineering presence of the other male.

"Not this again, Luhan." Sehun sighed already not liking Luhan's determined mind that was so set on seeing his father. The same father who had let him be taken away by the man that was to kill him. Yeah, he was some father. He didn't even beg for him not to even take his son and Luhan still insisted in seeing the man. Luhan was most definitely too good to be a man like that's preciously innocent angel of a son. Although that was all in Sehun's opinion.

"Yes, this again. Sehun please just let me see my father." Luhan pleaded, pretty doe eyes shining with effort but Sehun was strong enough to not take the bait the boy had set out before him.

"I told you no the first fucking time and my mind hasn't changed since then. I guess with a persistent person like you I have to be more thorough about everything I say to you." Sehun hissed out glaring at the pretty doe as he played with the hem of his rather large t-shirt making Sehun's eyes travel down length of his exposed legs enticingly.

"More t-thor-ough?" Luhan asked with a stammer adorably tilting his to the side in confusion. The sight was hard enough for Sehun to ignore as it was with the younger barely wearing any clothes to bed the night before. Yes this beautiful being would surely be the death of a man named Oh Sehun.

"Yes, this is the part where I put you in your rightful place." Sehun snarled back gritting his teeth in order to keep himself from jumping the adorable teen a little too soon then he had planned on doing.

"M-my rightful place?" Luhan probed not understanding what the other meant by putting him in his place with a slight stammer. He didn't even know he had one to begin with. He wonder where it was. If it was at the elder's side or beneath his feet. He was kind of scared to find that out now. He was starting to regret bringing up his father again.

"Yeah, now go back inside our bedroom and wait for me there. I'll be there in just a moment, I have to make an important call." Sehun ordered, dark piercing eyes gazing in to Luhan's wide petrified brown orbs.

Hurriedly, Luhan made his way out of the kitchen heading back to their shared bedroom as the elder had commanded. He was terrified. He had no idea how bad asking for a simple request to see his father would get him in to so much trouble already. Besides this was officially his first day living with the elder man after all. He entered their bedroom walking sluggishly towards the bed, he sat down on it awaiting for Sehun's arrival.

Sehun walked back to their bedroom disreguarding the wonderful breakfast the younger had made for him. He entered the bedroom, eyes instantaneously landing on Luhan's frail-like body. At that exact moment Luhan glanced up at him with pretty sad brown orbs and a hint of unshed tears lingering in them taking the elder's very breath away from just the mere sight of him.

"Fine, you call your father but only in the morning every Monday and at night on Fridays." Sehun sighed finally giving in to Luhan's simple request. It was funny how the younger didn't have to do anything just to have the elder wrapped around his perfect little finger.

"B-but I thought-" Luhan slightly stammered shocked at Sehun's sudden change of heart with cutting off him at his words of confusion.

"What? You don't want that-" Sehun asked quirking a perfect eyebrow up at him before Luhan's cut in jumping up from the bed running happily in to his arms.

"No-no, thank you so much Sehunnie!" Luhan beamed hugging the bewildered elder as he buried his face in to his neck shocking him not only by the hug but the use of the new nickname he dawned the elder.

Sehun began gently patting the younger's back when he felt tears wetting the side of his neck as he held him closer to his shuddering body. The elder sighed again, heavily. Then he picked Luhan up bridal style carrying him back over to the bed laying him down on it. He was about to release his hold on him but Luhan refused to let him go pulling him down on top of his frail sized looking body.

He tried to push himself up from the younger's grasp but then Luhan had to gaze in to his eyes, soft pink lips slowly luring him in to his demise the longer he looked at them. So leaned in closing his eyes before his mind could register what he was about to do until their lips were just a breath away from one another. That's when with a jerk, he opened his eyes again forcing himself away from him sitting up on the bed with his back to him, stunning the beautiful younger male that was once pliantly beneath him compliant in his hold.

He rubbed the rough palms of his hands over his face, then over his hair with his frustration, and Luhan sat up scooting next to the troubled elder. He rests his head up on Sehun's shoulder with a sweet happy smile still lingering upon his lips. Sehun glanced at the contented boy leaning his tiny body at his side feeling slightly ashamed of his earlier actions.

Looking from the younger, Sehun grimaced at the thought that it didn't take much to for the younger to be completely compliant to his will. All he had to do was give him what he desired and the little innocent thing would willing give all of himself over to him. He didn't want it to be like that.

He wanted the younger to love him whole heartedly to point that if it came down to it, he'd kill him in order to save him from himself even if he became enraged because of it. He needed the other to see him as his other half in this life, whether this life were bad or good did not matter to him. Only Luhan's love mattered to him.

By his heart, he would acquire it. Unfortunately the problem he had with that was the fact that Luhan was a walking- talking- piece of living- breathing- seduction without his own knowledge. He had no idea how he was going get past that and try not to defile the younger before he had made him fall in love with him. Maybe sharing a bedroom wasn't such a good idea after all?

He felt when Luhan's body shifted, snuggling for warmth against him, soft snores puffing from in between his parted lips. He glanced at Luhan again with a soft chuckle before he slowly stood up as not to wake the younger up knowing full well that he probably got a little bit of sleep worrying about his father's wellbeing all night. He carefully helped lay Luhan's body down on the bed properly placing his small form beneath the covers then he bent down leaving a gentle kiss upon his forehead when he tucked him in.

Afterwards he left the bedroom counting under his breath before his urges- animal-like urges took over and he did something he might regret. He made his way back in to the kitchen heading to the refridgator taking out a cold beer. He took it over to the kitchen table where his prepared breakfast still rests.

He pulled out a chair taking a seat just as he got his beer open. He took a sip feeling as the cold beverage burned the base of his throat as it went down. He sulked. He upset with himself. He'd never felt this strange about a person before. Not until he had met Luhan. His beautiful innocent little Luhan.

He felt guilty as improper thoughts crossed his mind once again but he couldn't help it. He had wanted the younger since he first opened the door to his home in nothing but the huge blue t-shirt draped over his tiny frame showing off his smooth slender legs to him. He had been taken in by the porcelain colored flesh, his innocent his doe-like brown eyes, and those alluringly thin pink lips of his. They were the third thing he had noticed about the younger after his small frame and legs and still at this very moment in time, the boy was still more beautiful than any woman he had ever laid his experienced eyes upon or any other faerie tale creature he'd ever heard of.

He scoffed. Was he ever going to make it with such a delicious temptation now living in his home and sleeping in his bed with him? And he called himself a Mafia Boss! Some Boss he was! Couldn't even barely control his hormones like a teenager going through puberty! With another heavy sigh, Sehun begin to eat his breakfast. He had decided to get some work done in order to distract himself from the idea of claiming luhan before the boy was ready. He had a long day ahead of him and he'd need all of his enegry for that. So he was thankful for Luhan's amazing skills in cooking. He did not feel like ordering any breakfast from takeout restaurants.

After he had finished his food he made his way back in to their shared bedroom to gather his work clothes for the day placing them inside of a bag duffle bag slinging it over his left shoulder. He grabbed a piece of paper giving Luhan orders of what he should do while he was out for a while then he walked back over to the bed putting it down upon the nightstand. In that same instant he found himself leaning over the slumbering younger male pressing a sweet lingering good-bye kiss upon his pouty pink lips.

Lips so soft that he didn't want to part from them but he forced himself to finding the strength in himself to leave their bedroom. He grabbed his car keys and left home with much reluctance of course but alas he was a Boss and his employees needed to know what they were supposed to do or they would be completely lost without him. The same way he was starting to feel about Luhan...


End file.
